Lemons!
by ShadowedFrost
Summary: Lemony lemons... I do any pairing and accept OCs! Warning, contains mature and sexual content.
1. Entry Form

Hello... :'P

Lemon submission form:

I will do any pairing, gay, lesbian, straight, and I accept OC's.

Cat 1: (Name) Include appearance, clan, and gender

Cat 2: (Name) Include appearance, clan, and gender

(Opt.) Cat 3: (Name) Include appearance, clan, and gender

(Opt.) Cat 4: (Name) Include appearance, clan, and gender

Type: (Love, lust, or rape.)

Setting: (Place)

Plot: (What will happen.)


	2. Frost x Night x Thorn x Snow

**Hi! I thought of a lemon idea, ENJOY! **

There were rage filled yowls echoing through the grassy battlefield. Frostclaw was enraged, swiping ferociously at all enemies she encountered, side-by-side with her best friend, Nightmoon. Together, they were practically unstoppable. Some cats had tried to tackle their ongoing force but failed, getting themselves hurt as they persued their idea.

Soon came a rushing force plowing in to the dynamic duo, Thornstar and Snowslash, the two best fighters in their rival clan, ThunderClan.

"You know what to do, Frost," Nightmoon kicked off the ground and sprinted to the side of Thornstar. Snowslash was slower, but packed a punch. Frostclaw bolted to her side and pounced on her flank, making her tumble to the ground. She jumped back up and fluffed out her long fur.

Frostclaw yowled and wound herself around the white cat. She glanced at Nightmoon and Thornstar. Nightmoon was failing his battle, which worried Frostclaw. She turned back to the screeching Snowslash and quickly gouged her undefended neck, and dashed to Nightmoon's aide.

"To the bush," Nightmoon panted. Frostclaw nodded and slashed at Thornstar's flank. Then she backed up and leaped on his back, grasping his broad shoulders with her unsheathed claws, and tumbled in to the bush with him. Nightmoon dashed after her, dispite his injuries.

Frostclaw unhooked her claws from his shredded flesh. She paced around him, her tail swishing gingerly.

"Look, what a situation you found yourself in..." her voice was low and dangerous. "At any moment, I could tear your life away from you. How fun would that be? I could watch you die over and over again, over and over, and over, and over..." She stopped and snarled in his face. "You wouldn't want that would you?"

Nightmoon sat with his tail wrapped around his paws. He knew that Frostclaw was a professional at her threats.

"Of course not. But do you really think I'm that weak?" He got out of her grip in a blur. Moments later, Frostclaw was on the ground, Thornstar's broad paw on her chest. "Now, you wouldn't like to die, would you? What a shame, the ShadowClan deputy..."

Nightmoon yelped in surprise, but right as he went to defend her, he felt his fur tugging at him. He was tangled in the bush.

"Now Frostclaw. Dear old Frostclaw, let's play a little..._ game_. Won't it be fun?"

Frostclaw felt a shiver go down her spine. "Please, don't. I c-can't have kits, if Stonestar dies I couldn't lead..."

"_Exactly._" Right then tumbled in Snowslash, beside Nightmoon. He leaped in surprise but didn't hurt her, he needed to get out of these brambles.

Almost as if on queue, Thornstar plunged his long, barbed member inside of Frostclaw's exposed core. Without hesitation he broke her barrier, this was her first time. The pain Frostclaw was experiencing was absolutely unbearable. "Stop!" She howled. "Please!"

"Talk dirty to me, you whore."

"O-oh, Thornstar... your... member... is soooo thick and juicy... I want it inside me all day, every day. OH! Right... right there..." Her words were hesitant.

He bit hard in to her scruff and increased his pace.

"You're so tight..." Thornstar muttered and plowed her down.

Snowslash looked awkwardly at Nightmoon. She decided to help him out. " Um.. would you like... to.. you know."

Nightmoon narrowed his eyes and suddenly leaped on her, throwing his already erect member inside of her steamy core. He pounded her without warning, ignoring her screeches and screams and protests. Soon she got in to it and began bucking backwards in to it, yowling in pure pleasure.

"Harder! Fuck me, oh StarClan! Harder!" Snowslash pushed her hips back in to his member. The tom stuffed himself in to the she cat.

Thornstar looked over at Nightmoon and Snowslash and copied Nightmoon's brisk movements. It made Frostclaw screech and holler.

"Stop!" As she said that, he stopped and threw her around. Her face was at the tip of his member. "Suck it, suck it real good." He demanded. Frostclaw stayed put. Thornstar raised a paw and hit her head. "Do it!"

Frostclaw obediently bent her head down and took his length in to her mouth, it being a lot to handle. He would occasionally thrust forward. She swirled her tongue around the tip, rubbing the rest of it with her paws.

"Ooohh... ohh..." Thornstar let out soft moans.

The moment he felt something building up inside of him, he smacked her upside the head and flipped her over. He caught a glimpse of her untouched tailhole. "We'll get to that later..." he grumbled and licked her core, making her muscles twitch. She made a high pitched moan.

"Admit it, bitch, you like it." She said nothing, and he hit her. "Admit it!"

"Oh, Thornstar, it's the best mating session ever!"

He chuckled and teased her core with his thick, throbbing member.

"Just fuck me already!" She screamed at him.

Thornstar looked surprised and plunged in at full force, but slow. He moved it inside her loosening walls. It felt amazing.

Nightmoon took his turn, and had Snowslash suck his member. He came quickly, Snowslash sucked with a burning passion, swirling her tongue, nipping it and stroking the length he held pride in. She deepthroated it, swallowing everything that exploded in to her mouth. Right after, she dropped to the ground and twitched for a minute, cum seeping out of her.

Thornstar spent a good portion of the battle pounding away at Frostclaw's core, she soon got in to it and enjoyed what was forced upon her.

Her legs were spread as Thornstar pinned her against a larger root. He flipped her over and thrusted with his fastest speed and his ruthless force, soon exploding inside of her. Frostclaw moaned with a sexy tune to it and turned around. She quickly licked his cheek, and shoved him to the ground.

"Now it's my turn."

Snowslash and Nightmoon lay next to eachother, licking the opposite with a passion as the other two fucked.

Frostclaw had him lay flat on the ground, his erect member standing straight up. She crawled on to his belly and sat on him member, sending a heavy wave of pleasure through him.

She dropped down on it repeatedly and added a spin to it. He came in her twice during that. Soon, she got off.

"That," She panted. "Was amazing." Thornstar padded to her and passionately licked her cheek, whispering in her ear as he walked away. "Tonight, Fourtrees. Another?"


	3. Lion x Breeze

**Hey! Thanks for the suggestion, secretagent1! Lionblaze x Breezepelt! Oooh!**

Lionblaze licked down his fluffy golden pelt. Cinderheart lay next to him, they were sharing tongues. Cinderheart had interesting news, her new apprentice, Graypaw, had caught her first sparrow today. Lionblaze had nothing to share except that he was going to the gathering.

"Oh! I am too. Graypaw is allowed to come with me!" Her voice was so happy, it brightened Lionblaze. He leaned forward and licked her cheek.

"We should start getting ready for the gathering. That fur of yours really needs grooming!" Lionblaze got up and chuckled. He grabbed the remains of their meal and respectively disposed of them, thanking StarClan for the life of the rabbit.

He quickly smoothed his fur and stood by the cats waiting for Bramblestar. He greeted his friends, and awaited Cinderheart and Graypaw. They soon arrived and the group of cats set out.

The journey was short, crossing the small log took the longest. Some of the apprentices were afraid and had troubles, but Cinderheart, being the kindhearted she cat she is, helped them over.

ThunderClan was the first to arrive, soon after came WindClan. Bramblestar greeted Onestar then leaped to the highest branch, for he usually started the meetings.

The other two clans were taking longer than usual, so the cats from WindClan and ThunderClan began to mix in with eachother. Soon enough, Lionblaze struggled to see Cinderheart. As if on queue, a cat strolled up to him, his scent oddly familiar. He was a slick black tom with glowing amber eyes.

Lionblaze snarled. "Breezepelt."

The black cat grinned sincerely and spoke Lionblaze's name sweetly.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, just to talk to my half brother."

Lionblaze growled. "You tried to kill me," his voice was stern. "What do you want?"

Breezepelt rolled his eyes, then leaned in toward Lionblaze's ear. "Meet me after the gathering," He turned his head, angling his nose to point at a small bush. "There."

"Why should I?"

"Oh, I'll just kill Cinderheart next time."

Lionblaze closed his eyes. "What do you mean, next time?" His voice held an uncanny feeling, he was serious. By the time Lionblaze opened his eyes, Breezepelt was gone, streaking towards his own clan. "Mouse-brain." He muttered.

The late two clans arrived soon after Lionblaze's 'conversation'. The gathering went by quick, Lionblaze wasting his time thinking of Breezepelt and his glowing amber eyes. Why did that sinister cat want him? How would he slip out of camp, at night?

A tail tip prodded at Lionblaze's shoulder.

"The gathering is over, silly. Let's get going."

It was Cinderheart. "Oh, alright. I've really got to make dirt, can you tell Bramblestar?"

"Oh, sure!" Cinderheart's sweet smile warmed him. She bounded away.

Lionblaze looked around, and dashed beside the bush he was told to meet his 'friend' at.

He hesitantly crawled in to the bush, him getting tackled almost the exact moment he was fully in.

"Hi there, Lionblaze!" Breezepelt's voice held a sick twist to it.

The black cat was trying to act dominant, but Lionblaze was stronger. He put up a good fight but Breezepelt kept him pinned, his claws digging in to his shoulders. Breezepelt chuckled, his belly fur was brushing against the ground. Lionblaze kicked back but it didn't shake Breezepelt off.

"Stop... fighting! Do you want your mate to die?"

Lionblaze snarled, then went limp.

"Now take it!" Breezepelt kicked his tail out of the way of his tailhole. He quickly plunged his long, barbed member inside of Lionblaze's exposed core.

The golden tom yowled in pain. "Stop!" His screech echoed through the open gathering hollow.

"I said," Breezepelt growled. "Take it!" He sped up, his member opening up the hole more than it was supposed to be.

Lionblaze squirmed in pure pain. Why did Breezepelt want this? Then he knew.

"You only want this because you can't get anyone else without force! You only do this because your hopeless life isn't satisfying!"

Breezepelt ignored his half brother's cry, laughing at his petty attempt to offend him. Thrusting in Lionblaze soon got boring to Breezepelt, so he threw Lionblaze over and shoved his erect member in the golden tom's face. "Suck it, suck it like Cinderheart would you!"

Lionblaze cringed but did as told. He swirled his tongue around the barbed high standing member. His tongue scraped the sides, and he soon slowed and raised his paws up, rubbing the area he couldn't fit in his mouth. After a few minutes he deepthroated it, giving Breezepelt an immense pleasure.

Breezepelt moaned. "I thought you didn't want to do this..." He let out a sound giving the impression of pure ecstacy. "But you're doing so well..."

Lionblaze detached his mouth. "Well, if you want more, I need some pleasure."

Breezepelt growled playfully. "Which one?"

"Either."

The black tom chuckled. "Alright then."

Lionblaze sat upright after being told to. Breezepelt snaked underneath and grasped a hold of his half brother's member, or was longer than he'd expected, but Breezepelt had managed to deepthroat it, making Lionblaze moan quickly. Lionblaze felt something building up inside him.

"It's coming," Lionblaze warned.

"I'll take it," breeze Breezepelt muttered through his mouthful.

Lionblaze exploded in to his mouth moments after. Breezepelt drank it all down. He broke his mouth off of the member, a string of white liquid trailing off of his mouth.

"That," Lionblaze mumbled, "Was good."


	4. Night x Frost

**Hey! Thanks for the great request, LC wolf!**

Nightsoul chuckled. "Nice one, Frostclaw. You sure got him good!"

Frostclaw smiled sweetly at the black tom. His red eyes captivated her.

"But, it looks like you got hurt..."

Frostclaw looked downward, at her right flank. "Oh, that's nothing. I'd be more concerned about yourself!" She chuckled.

"Hehe, yea.. I guess so."

Frostclaw tilted her head. "You guess? Why?" Her tone was playful.

"Oh you. Want to go out for a hunting patrol? While we're at it, we can check if those pesky RiverClan cats are still on our territory, and feed the elders!" Nightsoul's heart warmed when he saw her grin.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

"Oh yea! Im totally ready for this!"

Nightsoul flattened his fur and motioned for Frostclaw to follow him. "I know a really good hunting spot. Let's go!"

At that, Nightsoul bounded off, Frostclaw right on his tail.

The black tom took Frostclaw to a shaded area shared by all animals, almost immediately she spotted a rabbit. "Oh! One second, rabbit!" She bounded off after it, her long strides fascinating Nightsoul. In a clumsy leap, she landed her unsheathed claws on its back, latching her claws in the juicy flesh. She pulled it back to herself and delivered the killing blow.

"Nice kill!" Nightsoul called.

Frostclaw turned around and grinned, sprinting back toward him, sending the soft winter snow behind her flying.

When she got there, Nightsoul gasped. "That rabbit is white. How'd you manage to see it?"

"Take a closer look, Nightsoul. It's light gray! Ha!"

Nightsoul growled playfully. He stood on his hind legs and tackled Frostclaw. She yelped.

"Whoa!" She made sure her claws were sheathed and battered at him, gently. They tussled for a short while, afterwards laying next to eachother.

"You know," Nightsoul began. "This forest really is beautiful. Prettier than I expected, indeed."

Frostclaw chuckled. "Yea," her voice was soft.

Nightsoul got up. "How about a mock fight? Some battle training, some could say."

Typically, Frostclaw leaped up. "Of course!"

Frostclaw leaped up and twisted, making sure her claws were sheathed when she landed on his back, making him collapse to the ground.

"Whoa," he puffed out, and squirmed from under her strong paws. He snaked through under her paws and gently kicked her belly, flipping her over. He jumped over her and landed almost on her. Nightsoul pinned her.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Frostclaw chuckled.

"Ha! Don't make me tickle you, I know you're ticklish!"

"No!" She howled as he stretched his paw over her exposed belly, making her explode in laughter.

She soon stopped laughing, and gazed in to his deep amber eyes.

"You know," Nightsoul said. "You really are pretty, Frostclaw."

Her cheeks flushed.

Nightsoul bent his head down and licked her cheek, catching a glimpse of her exposed core.

"I've thought that for a really long time, Frostclaw. I thought that right now should be a good time, considering we're in such a beautiful place... it reminds me of how pretty you are."

She flattened her ears. "I've loved you for a while as well, Nightsoul."

He smiled, and slowly bent his head down to her core, glancing at her before making the final move. He licked it with a burning passion.

Frostclaw felt her jaw drop open, and she let out a short moan. "Again, Nightsoul. That feels nice..."

He licked it again, this time dipping his tongue in, watching her cry in pure pleasure. "It... feels so... so good..."

Nightsoul stopped and decided to position his member by her open core.

"Go... go right ahead, Nightsoul. I love you."

He bent his head down by her ears, and whispered, "I love you too."

He thrusted his hips forward gently, watching her reaction. It fit in easier than he expected, but that didn't matter. What mattered now was that he loved her and she loved him back.

She held a look of pure bliss on her face. "Faster," Frostclaw begged.

Nightsoul gave his thrusts a little more depth and speed to them.

"Oh! Nightsoul, I love you! Fill me to the brim..." she'd manage to moan out through the rough pushes.

Nightsoul soon began to feel something inside of him and he greatly increased his speed and intensity, when he realized he was hitting her G-spot. The she cat's eyes were round, her jaw parted in an everlasting smile. "Harder! Deeper!" She yowled.

_Anything to please you, my love._

He did slow down, but he spent a moment winding up his hips and jammed his long member inside of her small core. The liquid he held inside soon came out, making the tom exhale. It filled her core, some leaking out. Nightsoul soon slid across Frostclaw and put is erect member in front of her face.

"Suck." She sat up better, and took the tip of it inside of her mouth. Nightsoul felt her tongue slide up and down the length of it, her paws rubbing what she couldnt fit. Frostclaw's mouth was acting like a member-cleaner, at least in Nightsoul's mind. After a few minutes of sweet pleasure of deep sucking and rubbing eachother, the two stopped, and lay next to eachother in a state of pleasure.

"Every good thing has to come to an end."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Sorry for the crappy ending, lemons are sort of new to me! Thanks, as always!**


End file.
